Hold on to my hand, Darling
by StackedRubbish
Summary: A girl tries to escape her past by moving to Mineral Town. A story of losing a half, and becoming a whole.
1. Her New Start

**Hey guys ! This is my first time writing a fanfic, so reviews are very appreciated! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon **

**Sorry this chapter is short XD;; I promise next chapter will be longer! Note: Sorry, but I substitued Claire, the name, with Rhea. I just have a grudge against that name D: So, Rhea equals Claire! **

_**--**_

A Green Leaf seeks the Brown Leaf for answers.

Why is everyone falling down?

Because we are getting old, Young One.

What do you mean?

It is our time.

Why?

We cannot hold on to the Branch's hand anymore.

Why?

We are getting tired. We have to let go.

**_--_**

I searched through my tattered suitcase one more time. I wondered if I was forgetting to pack something. I sighed and sat down on my bed. The sky was surprisingly clear today, and the sun's rays kissed everything below with a gentle touch. A woman of her late seventies, with too much grey hair to count, came into my room, interrupting my thoughts.

Rhea, the taxi is here. Do you have everything ready?

Yes, Grandmother.

I suppose you should get going. You wouldn't want to miss the two o'clock ferry.

Yes, I suppose so.

My grandmother's face clouded with emotion as she pulled me into a tight hug. Despite her warmness, my body stiffened in her arms. I pulled myself away after a few seconds, my shirt stained with tears. I felt uneasy looking at my grandmother's face; her eyes were watery and her nose was turning red. I quickly turned away, and quietly gathered up my belongings. Her eyes were following my every movement. Now in her presence, my mind revisited the long talk we had yesterday. She had so much to say, and I still remembered her words clearly.

We walked down the maroon hallway, into the living room where my grandfather stood waiting. I regarded his wrinkled face. His eyes were full of unspoken words and he gave me his toothy smile. There was no need for words. We both knew what he had to say. My grandfather opened the door for me. It wasn't too long ago that my father, too, walked out that door. My grandmother gave me her final words.

Good bye, sweetie, you take care of yourself.

I will. Bye.

I stared through the dirty window of the taxi, as I climbed on. My eyes watched them, with their waving arms, until they were out of sight. When the bright orange house disappeared, so did my grandparents, with their worn out and forlorn face.

_**--**_

_Rhea - I've finally reached you! Did you hear the news?_

_Dad, what brought you to call so late? Something urgent?_

_Back home there was a big flood, and right now your mother is in the hospital –_

_What?! Huh—_

…_and well, Jack is… lost. _

_What do you mean, lost?! And what happened to mother?! _

_Rhea, Jack is –it's hard to explain on the phone. Start packing up, Grandfather is coming to pick you up right now from your university. The nurse is calling me, I'll see you soon. Don't worry; everything is going to be alright –bye!_

… …

_The phone dropped from my hands. My thoughts were scattered, and I had trouble understanding what my dad just told me. What did he mean, Jack is lost? –and mother! Why was she in the hospital? Did something happen to her? Was she in severe conditions? Before I had time to think any longer, a pair of lights shone on my windows outside. I suddenly remembered my father's words; I snatched all the clothes I could find, grabbed my wallet, and stuffed it all down in my bag. I ran downstairs, hardly believing that all this was happening. I bolted through the wooden doors and jumped onto my grandfather's car. I immediately opened my mouth and spoke. _

_Grandfather! What in the world is going on?_

_He grunted, as if there was no time for answers. _

_Just put your seatbelt on. _

_He propelled the car forward and down the road in amazing speed. I hoped and try to believe in my father's words, that everything was going to be alright. Hoped and hoped. I sent prayers over and over again in my head. Finally, I lay back on the black leather seat, exhausted, letting the darkness envelop me. _

**_--_**

There were many people abroad, but none who I could recognize. I grabbed myself a seat besides the windows, those great planes of glass. The scenery outside calmed me. The waters and trees were entrancing, as if they had secrets that they were hiding. They distracted me from the noise in the background, and even the cry of the blade. I moved in time with the waves, the gentle swaying of the ferry, and I left my mind to fly with the white birds above. I relished this feeling of going into the unknown, the sense of a mystery.

I seemed tiny, unimportant in this big sea of people. Alone. But I didn't mind, much, being this lonely. It made me feel peaceful, free, as if I was escaping the world. I enjoyed the distance from reality, even if this veil was temporarily.

Soon enough, I dozed off for a while, resulted from yesterday's restless night. I dreamed of nothing, and when I woke up, the ferry was deserted.

_Attention all passengers, we've reached our final stop, Mineral Town. _

I picked up my belongings, and climbed off the ferry. I was the last passenger abroad. As I stepped into the blinding sunlight, I felt as if I left the world I used to know behind. Soon, the ferry departed the harbour, and I was only one on the beach. As if I took a dip in the clear waters beside me, I washed all the filth and grim off me. Even though the sea may be frigid, I knew the sun would drive all the coldness away. I flew away from the past, and no one here could betray me. They didn't know those dark moments of my past.

Finally, I was clean.

Clean.


	2. Her First Appearance

**Haha, this chapter wasn't_ much _longer...but hey! 500 more words must count ;D. Enjoy this chapter! Sorry that I took a long time . I had horrible writer's block. **

**EDIT: Thanks to AndThursdayCame for her great review. I changed some wordings, and ideas. XD Thanks for your great help! **

--

"You can't have a light without a dark to stick it in."

Arlo Guthrie (1947 - )

--

The sun was still high in the sky as I made my way blindly through the town. As I tried to find out where was my farm, I bumped into a tall boy who seemed to be the same age as me. He had a tattered blue cap over his head, covering his orange hair. He smiled at me. He had a nice smile.

Are you the new farm owner the Mayor was talking about?

Yes.

Oh, then, welcome to Mineral Town.

Thank you.

After a few awkward seconds, I spoke again, realizing I needed directions.

Um, I was wondering if you could help me with something.

Sure.

Could you show me where my farm is?

He looked puzzled for a while, then he grinned at me. My face flushed. I looked away from him. He must be thinking what an idiot I was. A farmer who didn't know where her farm was.

Just arrived? Don't worry, follow me.

I followed him silently. I stared at his back. He had strange clothes on, at least compared to those city boys. Oddly enough, they were covered with dark marks – what did he do in them? I didn't have much to time think. Within a few minutes, we already reached the farm. I stared at the disaster before me in utter astonishment; never had I seen a farm in such a mess. There were weeds crawling all over the farm land, and there was what looked like a jungle of sticks and stones – even stumps. The strange thing was that there were no animals in sight, and no crops to be seen. The farm looked like Nature's wasteland, abandoned. The carrot hair boy beside me cleared his throat, and spoke nervously.

I think the mayor will be here any second now, and I need to get back to work. You'll be okay if I leave, right?

I sighed.

I'll be very curious to hear the mayor's explanation about this.

The boy looked afraid of me, as if I might strike him. Did I look that angry?

I'll see you around then. Good luck with your farm!

Thanks.

I watched the wind ruffle his hair as he traversed over the wild plantlife towards the path. Unexpectedly, he turned around and shouted.

By the way, my name's Gray, the blacksmith's grandson.

Mine's Rhea. The farmer.

It was nice meeting you.

Yeah.

I stared at his distant figure, and noticed something before he turned away again. Even from this distance, I could see the corners of his mouth turn up.

--

_The man before me cried out loud._

_Rhea! I'm so sorry…I wasn't able to get to her in time. I –I.. the log was too heavy…_

_He broke into sobs. My eyes widened, and I dashed inside the emmergency room. I choked down the fear of losing her. As I ran, I knocked down a tray that a nurse dressed in white was carrying out of the room, by accident. The tray clacked as it hit the steriled floor and its content were exposed. I gasped. Cotton swabs soaked with blood and cloths stained with blood lay beside my shoes. _

_You can go inside for last good-byes. I'm sorry._

_Those words hit me like stones. Could this important person disappear from my life, just like that; no warnings, no good-byes? I had never thought this could happen to my family, but the possiblity was lying in front of my eyes. These things were supposed to only happen on T.V., right? This just couldn't be real! _

_I covered her two smooth hands with mine. My chest tightened as her heart rate fell. My silent tears fell upon her pale cheeks, beauty of white roses. Maybe if I held on to her hands, she wouldn't fade away. Just maybe if I held on tighter._

_Tighter._

_Tighter._

_Tighter. _

--

I proded the soil with a twig. My mind clouded with thoughts. That boy, Gray…After he left, I started feeling a longing for his presence. He made me forget many things while we exchanged words, and there was something with that first smile he gave me. I couldn't locate the reason why, but his welcoming smile was so familiar. It lit up a certain nostalgia, but I must leave the past behind. I realized later, that he reminded me of _him_, who I thought was my soulmate. Forever, and ever. As much as I tried to forget the one who I loved, and perphaps still loved, I cannot. He gave me memories that stayed with me, like a scar on my body. But the word _love_ seemed so distant. Was it possible for me to reach it, again?

Nearby footsteps shook the earth. I stirred, and rose to my feet, expecting to see the mayor. A rather plump man dressed in red with a bizarre hat stood before me. I supposed he would look quite cheerful with his round face and rosy cheeks, if it wasn't' for the fearful expression that he was wearing on his face. He twitched as I walked closer to him. He let off a nervous laugh.

I see you fell for the ad! I didn't want to lie to you, but I was desperate for someone to claim the farm. You see, I contacted the previous owner to help me seek a buyer. Since he chose you, I was expecting you to have farming blood in you. By the way, you can call me Thomas.

How dare he say these word? I suddenly had an impulse to whack his head with a hammer, but I thought better. Being desperated did put people in bad positions. I understood why he put in false information, but I couldn't forgive him. I replied.

Okay, sure. Right…

I sighed.

Nothing comes easy in this world anyways.

You sound just like your grand father!

Wait – Grand father? How do you know him?

The mayor's eyebrows rose in confusion.

What do you mean? He was the previous owner. You're his grand daughter!

I leaned against a stump for support. My legs felt weak beneath me. So Grand father knew all along where I was going? Why did he pretend not to know? The mayor spoke again, noticing that I didn't reply to him yet.

You're going to keep the farm, right? Your grand father said you wouldn't object.

I stared at him, and then nodded. Grand father knew me too well. Even though the farm was hideous, there was no going back. This would just be a challenge I must overcome. The mayor clapped his hands together, rather cheerfully at my respond.

Great! I guess I owe you something for putting you in this mess. Hm…here's the deal. I'll tell you all my secrets to farming and if you have any questions, feel free to come visit me. I'll go to the town center to confirm the good news. I'll meet you again tomorrow morning! You can go unpack your luggage now.

He almost looked as if he skipped out of my farm. His steps were lighter. He must be relieved that he got out safely and not beatened up. I smiled tiredly at his funny figure. I decided to put aside all questions and problems until tomorrow. What I needed now was a good night sleep. I towed my luggage into the tiny farm house. I coughed as I entered it. The one room was completely covered with dust. I sighed. But then what could I expect? A luxurious hotel room?

It was impossible for me to clean it now, since I was dead tired. I didn't get a wink of sleep last night, and the little doze in the ferry didn't help. Besides, I needed to get up early the next morning. In the end, I decided to sleep outside. I was used to cold nights, ever since Dad changed. Perphaps the familiar sky would calm me in this strange, new place.

I opened my suitcase and pulled out my sleeping bag. I lay it outside on the green grass. The sun was already slipping away, and I could see the moon. It was getting dark. I settled down and looked straight into the sky. I fell asleep, that first night on the farm, to the gentle twinkling of the stars above.

--

_Thanks for your reviews ) To:_

**iChocoLove** – I AM a fool, you fool! OH NO! HE FARTED AGAIN D: GAS MASK! Too late..NOOOO. –chokes from breathing the contaminated air and faints-

**healingfire00 **– Thank you! I'm so glad you enjoyed it! -happiness- LOL. I'm sorry if I update slowly D: -need to write more…. Tries to continue the story …DOPE. WRITERS BLOCK-

**Devilishduck** – Haha! XD Keep giving me your "fav word" for each chapter…I expected you to say something about the word relish! XD Thank you., oh compliment giver!

**DiaDiamond95 **– YAY! I'm super duper …ecstatic that you like my uh…one chapter..well. Two now –woot and celebrates- . I'M BLESSED WITH MANY REVIEWS –sparkly eyes- (-cough- Enough to make my happiness level go up U.U)

**DemonPanther** – LOL. I'm doomed with short term memory. I wonder if it's a more serious case than yours heheh. I don't mind at all XD. I surprised you got through a whole chapter of my writing ;D. Hehhehhhh –HINT- THE THESAURUS –HINT-


	3. Her First Visit

**Wow...I'm so slow..LOL. Blames it on school XD. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter it was a long wait although not many people were waiting anyhow LOLS. D LALALALALLALALALA -EXPLODES- Oh god. Thinking of the next chapter will seriously do some damage to my brain. **

**(My apologies if there are any spelling mistakes as I don't have spell check...but I read through it a few times XD. But of course...there's that "Still..." doubt hanging in my mind) **

--

"It does not matter how slowly you go as long as you do not stop."

Confucius

--

Rise and shine, my fellow camper!

A cheerful voice disturbed my sleep. I squinted at the red suited figure standing by my side. The sun was peeking behind some clouds, but still, it's powerful rays stabbed my eyes. Those sharp pains immdiately woke me up from my sleeping daze.

You still remember me, right? I'm Thomas!

Those words almost came out like squeaks. As I raised my eyebrows at him, his mouth dropped open, and he whimpered.

Are you still angry at me?

I pulled off the covers and relieved my eyes from the bright sky.

Don't worry, I'm just tired. Besides you talked too much for me to forget.

Those words could hurt some people, but I supposed Thomas took it as a compliment. He gave a delighted gesture.

Ah – you noticed already! The whole town knows about my chattiness. I'm famous for my mouth, but I'm pretty sure the people exaggerate. I don't talk that much, do I?

Uh…

I paused and decided it was best if I didn't answer. I hardly doubt he could stop talking for a minute. He looked nervous for a second. The silence must be killing him.

Oh! I realized I didn't show you around the farm yet. Let's go for a tour, and I'll give you tips along the way. Sounding good?

Sure. It's fine.

I followed Thomas around for thirty long minutes. We went on an unbelievably boring tour of my farm. Thomas was, for sure, a morning person, since his was face was constantly bearing a grin. We strolled down the farm paths, with Thomas asking me questions.

Rhea, you know you need to water the crops in order to make it grow?

I rolled my eyes at him.

Of course.

He shot me a look of pure happiness and he continued, telling me everything I already knew. I was afraid to interrupt him, in case it would hurt his feelings. I didn't want to have enemies this soon, especially not with the mayor. As time passed, he finally gave me his final speech.

Come visit me, if you have any questions at all! I've got to go work now, have a great day!

Bye.

I immediately made a mental note to not converse with the mayor again. Not if I wanted a severe case of boredom. When the energetic old man finally left, I thought I would get some peace and quiet, but as always, I was wrong. The mayor was quickly replaced by a gigantic man who towered over me. He spoke with a grin.

Welcome to Mineral town! I'm Zack, the shipments handler. You must be Rhea, right?

Words traveled fast in this town. Perphaps it was because Mineral Town seemed more like a small community than town. I decided to be friendly.

Yeah. Nice to meet you.

Zack grinned even wider, and launched off into another farm lecture. It boggled my mind, that you had to consider so many things while farming. Perphaps farming wasn't as simple as it looked. My mind faded away as minutes passed, and I couldn't help, but think of _him_.

--

_Solemnness covered the house. Days has passed since I learned of the death of my mother, and the disapperance of my brother. People gave up hope of finding my brother, and they thought that he most likely drowned in the big flood in our city. I often wo__ndered, why did God chose such gentle angels to be killed, but he lets the devils roam in this world. Tears slipped down as I thought about my family. Why…why…_

_Rhea! You have mail._

_My father's voice traveled through my bedroom door. I let him in, and I noticed the dark circles under his red eyes. He must have been crying again. This wasn't a strange sight anymore. I took the letter from his big hands._

_Thanks, __Dad. _

_He silently closed the door behind him. I flopped down on my bed and ripped open the lette__r. I immediately recognized the familiar writing, and I gasped. It was so long since I heard from him. _

"_Dear Rhea,_

_I heard about the bad news. I'm sorry; For such ill fate, and for that I cannot do anything except to write to you. I am glad, however, you are safe and not hurt. Over this period of time, I hope you'll get over the death, and your brother will be found. Forgive me that I cannot comfort you in person, but please understand that I understand your pain. Perphaps you are suffering more than I did, when my mother passed away, because I was only three. Your mother was one of your greatest friends, you told me once. Because of that, you must let go of the past, and continue leading a good life. Always keep in mind that your mother would like to see you strong and smiling from that cloud of her's in Heaven. _

_I wish you the best…"_

_Tears blurred my vision and I couldn't continue. I was shakened by his hand writing…it was so long since I saw it. I knew I should be moving on now, and that I should be angered by his sudden departure__ one month ago. But how could I? My love for him seems to be just as deep as before. _

--

Rhea?

Ah! Sorry.

Well, that's all I have to say. Have a great day!

Then he turned around and walked out. Oh god. I wasn't listening to one word he said. I yawned and sighed. The ground wasn't too comfortable as a bed, and my back started hurting. I decided to clean my cottage, hoping for a better night's sleep. Perphaps I could even meet the townspeople if I was in the mood afterwards.

I took a deep breath before I entered the cottage. I threw open the maroon door and dashed across the room, searching for a window. My eyes widened in surprise of finding none, and I was forced to take a breath of the dust filled air. I coughed several times before my body was used to the musty air. Opening the door to its maximum, I tried to fan all the dust away – without much success. In the end, I reached from a broom and started sweeping the floor. After an hour and a half of hard work, I managed to make the cottage more liveable, and more _me_. On the painted yellow walls, I stuck a few posters of my favourite rock bands, along with a few pictures of my dear ones. I exchanged the plain white cotton bedsheets for my own deep sea blue and turquoise coloured sateen sheets. After correcting the time on the old clock I found, and dusting the old TV for the final time, I stretched my muscles. I felt alive after the exercise, and seeing the cottage in a better shape cheered up my mood.

I decided to ignore the neglected field before me, and scrambled up the stone paved path, behind my cottage. The wind whiped my light blonde hair around my shoulders and my blue overalls was embraced by the brown dust. Reaching a path fork, I decided to turn right. The first red roofed house that appeared on the left seemed pleasant enough so I knocked, and walked right in. The sounds of metal hitting metal and the roaring fire startled me, but what shocked me the most was the imposing figure of the boy, Gray. He and the other man in the room were not distracted by my sudden appearance from their heated argument. Gray roared at the old man behind the counter.

Tell me! What in the world is wrong with it?!

The old man replied with the same amount of ferocity.

Can't you tell?! You are still beginning to understand the arts of metalworking. Look deep within you and you'll find the answer there.

I was about to leave quietly as possible, that way I could go before it gets ugly. However, my actions were much too slow, and Gray finally noticed me. His deep blue eyes drilled into mine, and I was amazed by coldness and yet beauty of those icey spheres.

What?! Nothing else better to do than laugh at me? You –

Gray, watch your manners. My apologies for my rude grandson. Ah! You must be new here. My name is Saibara the Blacksmith, and welcome! You are…

I'm Rhea. Nice to meet you.

I smiled politely at him, and then at Gray. Saibara quickly nudged Gray.

Um…I'm sorry for earlier. I was just distressed by my grandfather's comment. He never seems to like anything that is made by my hands. Sometimes I just want to quit, you know?

I know what you mean. Sometimes work gets so hard that you want to just want to give up. You must listen to that inner voice of yours to continue. Your grandfather is probably extra hard on you to make you a better blacksmith.

He breathed out and replied.

You're right. I'm such a wimp for wanting to give up already. My bad for whinning so much!

Nah, it was nothing. Happened to be before…when I couldn't persevered on my further education, and well – here I am!

Well it's not that ill fated for you to come to Mineral Town. It's a pretty nice place compared to those darn cities. Um…

He gave a quick glanced back at his waiting teacher. I quickly took the hint.

You should continue working. Sorry for intruding your training.

Haha, no problem. Maybe I'll see you around.

Yeah. I guess I'll go now, bye.

Bye.

He turned back to Saibara and grabed the hammer again. The _pound, pound, pound_ of the hammer striking the heated iron followed the rhythm of my beating heart. I turned swiftly towards the wooden door and grasped it with my pale hands. I slowly opened the door, drawing in the sunlight. The scenery was a perfect match for an aubade I heard not long ago. Those pure, teasing notes were played once again in my memories, and I found myself longing for those young, innnocent days. Those days where I spended it_ together_, and not alone.

--

Thanks for your reviews ) To:

**DemonPanther**** – **LOL so many compliments 3;; For some reasons everyone has this "idea" that Gray is completely cold and uncaring dude in the beginning. In my harvest moon game in the beginning, he said welcome and stuff D: I don't find him menacing at all. I'm trying to make Gray just sound neighbory heh because I don't think he'll be like –evil glare- at Rhea the first time they meet, since she's the newcomer. (I'm supposing they don't get permanent visitors often) LOLOL. I'm sooooo slow for this chappie heheh THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT TT.TT. -tears of joy-

**iChocoLove**** – **LOL. Your writers block is over by the time this chapter is posted heheh. –COUGHS- My microsoft word doesn't have grammar or spell check –cries- CORRECTION: I am not a bum (random coughing heard in the background)

**Devilishduck ****- **D I guessed already what your fav word would be…I was actually thinking of you when I typed in carrot XD Dunno why My brain is a strange place.

Such kindness Duckie darling! Can't believe all you guys survived through all my chapters heheheheh.


	4. Her First Revealment

**Lol :D Finally eh? But ah well :D Only around 3 ppl read this anyhow~~~ ENJOY ;D (REVIEW PLEASE :D)**

--

"He who angers you conquers you."

Elizabeth Kenny

--

The midday sun beat down my back. Despite the sweat pouring down my body, I continued walking along the path. The heat intensified. Coming from a cloudy city, I wasn't used to this extremeness and directness of the sun here. Scanning down the path, I saw what I was looking for. A poultry farm, where I can rest in the shade; I might as well pay a visit.

I knocked on the big doors and I went inside. I immediately noticed that three people were looking at me…smiling. That was when I realized what was bothering me once I was welcomed into this town - everyone showed me acceptance. At the same moment, dizziness commenced inching up in me. I gave a small cry of shock, and allowed the darkness to consume me.

Miss? How are you feeling?

Ugh, was all my mind could think of. Bright lights stabbed my eyes and I slowly opened them to look around me. Whiteness surrounded me.

White walls, white bed sheets, white floors...and a white coat. I raised my eyes and look into the face of a young man. By the looks of it, he must be a doctor. Dark black hair, colour of the night, framed his handsome face and I saw concern clouding his eyes.

Are you okay?

I blushed immediately as I realized this was the second time he asked me.

Just a bit groggy, I said.

Ah that's good. You should feel fine in a few minutes. You can stay here for a bit if you wish so.

Oh no, it's okay. I think I've better get going...but, um, what happened?

The Doctor coughed.

How forgetful of me to not tell you! You fainted, probably because you're not used to the intense heat here. It's nothing serious though. However, I did notice something else about your body when I did a full body examination. It seems like your respiratory system is quite severely damaged by the use of-

I rather not talk about it.

Ah yes, but it may not seem to be much of a bother to you now, since you're still young. Later on, though, as you grow older it may increase its-

Please, I rather not talk about it.

But Miss, you-

Suddenly, someone pink haired dived through the blue curtains. I was deeply thankful for the interruption.

Doctor! How is she doing?

I managed to speak before the Doctor did.

I'm doing fine.

That's great! You scared the heck out of me! Even the little chick almost choked out the nasty chicken feed. Somehow, it enjoys eating it. I mean, when I tried it, OH MY GODDESS! It was totally gross! Can you imagine that little chick liking it!?

Uh, I'm sorry. I never tried chicken feed before.

Oh yeah! By the way, I'm POPURI. Remember it! You're Rhea, am I correct?

That was when a second person dived through the blue curtains.

Oh thank goddess that you are awake! You know, you gave me a terrible fright when you fell unconscious as you entered my house.

I stared at the blonde guy standing before me. I tried not to laugh and to retain my composure. The guy inspected my face, confused.

Hello? Hey, Doctor? You sure she's okay?

The Doctor chuckled. Popuri erupted into laughter. I grinned.

HAHAHHAHAHAA RICK! NOW YOU'RE REALLY A CHICKEN BOY, HAHAHA!

Popuri! What in the world are you talking about? Stop being so unlady-like in front of others!

Popuri started to hiccup badly, and I finally laughed out loud.

LOOK AT YOURSELF -HIC- HAHAHA. -HIC-

The guy's, Rick I think was his name, face turned tomato red.

Doctor! Give me a mirror!

The Doctor reached behind me and gave Rick what he wanted. The Doctor tried to help Rick out by giving him advice, but Rick only became even more red in the face.

Maybe if you took out that hay in your hair and removed that chick from your pocket...Oh Lord, there's two chicks!

Popuri finally stopped hiccuping and managed to say something besides laughing.

Brother! Really, what were you doing? Fighting with the chicks in the hay pile?! Seriously, Rhea, you know I could have swore that I saw him once in the coop trying to -

Be quiet Popuri! Uh...Doctor and...

Rhea.

Ah Rhea! Right that's your name! I think I'll go to the washroom. Uh, bye.

Without another word, Rick rushed out of the hospital. A young lady, whom I believe was the nurse, stepped into the examination room and exclaimed.

Doctor, what is happening? I just saw Rick-

YOU MEAN CHICKEN BOY HAHAHAH, Popuri interrupted.

Um, Rick from the Poultry Farm stormed out of the hospital, well, looking like a mess. Is everything alright?

Oh yeah! Everything is just fine Elli, the Doctor replied.

And you know what...I think I better get going. I still want to meet everybody else, I said.

Ah of course! Well, hope you feel better! Maybe we'll talk about your, um problem, another day.

Okay...I guess I'll see you later Doctor. Bye Popuri, and Elli.

Waitttt! Don't go! How about I'll be your guide today? How's that? I know everybody pretty well you know! Popuri shouted.

Popuri looked so excited that I couldn't bear to say no, even though that was what my mind was screaming out. I answered her.

Sure...thank you.

Haha no problem, it'll be my pleasure!

That day went on with Popuri dragging me around the town. Even though she tired me out by her continuous blabbing, I was thankful for her guidance. I would had trouble finding my way back to the farm. I should get used to calling it my farm now. It was where I planned to spend my next few years, until my plans bring me to somewhere else. Where? I didn't actually know at the time. I was waiting for Fate to take me along in life, perhaps to take me on the greatest ride of my life.

--

Thanks for your reviews ) To:

**iChocoLove** - Hhahah I tried to update soon :D Seriously, I did (coughs) I LOVE MARTH'S THUMBBBB! -bites- :D

**DemonPanther **- LOL GRAY CUTE LOL LOL :D Glad you like him ;D

**Devilishduck** - I LOVE UR FAV WORD REPORTS!! :D You might have a little trouble finding one in this chapter XD I did it all in one sitting, so not that fresh :D Ah well. I really wanted to update! I didn't read it over yet xD hahaa. Sorry for any mistakes ;D


	5. Her New Life

**Woot! The quickest update from me in ZHE HISTORY OF STACKEDRUBBSIH!!! (grand music) OHOHO :D LOL Thanks to kittykyo54****67 for putting me in the writting mood. LOL. ‏**

--

"Be not ashamed of mistakes and thus make them crimes."

Confucius

--

The loud chirping of the birds accompanied by a consistent knocking at the door woke me up the next day. I yawned, stretched, and tried to make myself presentable in ten seconds. That was, because Popuri only gave me that fraction of a minute before she burst through the door. I had to admit, she frightened me. I didn't expect her to come so early in the morning, nor did I expect her to come visit me at all.

She did not seem to notice the informality of my clothing and the toothpaste in my hand. I thought I had better say something.

Popuri, can you excuse me of a minute? I need to go, and um, prepare myself for the day.

I quickly gestured to my toothpaste and my pyjamas. Her cheeks slightly coloured and she exited my house almost _ladylike._ Maybe she just had an extra dose of sugar yesterday, I thought to myself.

As I changed my clothes, I found myself thinking about my new life here, in Mineral Town. It was quite a change from the city, and I even enjoyed my days, waiting for the next one to begin. All wounds and cuts were relieved from my mind. Pain, torment, and outcasts ceased to exist. Cheerfulness and geniality bloomed in full extent instead. But will it last? I thought to myself doubtfully.

When I was done, I opened the door, but curiously, Popuri was not there anymore. Where in the world did she go? I wondered. I explored around the exterior of my house a bit, but I saw no traces of her. I was mildly surprised; she did not seem like the type to leave without a word. Perhaps my thinking was right, and yesterday's bliss was to end today...

Suddenly, a loud clattering of footsteps and a distinguished "cluck" came down the path. Standing before me, was a panting Popuri and a Rick with a yellow chick in his hands.

My mom, Lillia, wanted to -huff- tell you that she was sorry -huff- that she couldn't help you out yesterday -huff- at the hospital, Popuri squeezed out the sentence between her irregular intakes of air. So here -huff- take this. I forgot to bring it when I -huff- first came.

It's a present for you! Our mom can't leave the farm because of her illness, and we apologize that we didn't welcome you to Mineral Town yesterday, Rick further explained. My eyes widened in shock.

Oh my goddess! Thank-you! I- I didn't expect this. It's extremely generous of your family! I, um, I mean what can I do to re-pay you? I stammered.

Popuri seemed to gain enough breath back and to answer me.

What in the world do you mean? Don't you give welcoming gifts back where you came from?

Uh, y-yes. But to me?!

Yup! What's wrong with that?

Popuri stared at me with questioning eyes.

I'm sorry. It's just that...you're so nice to me! I'm not used to it, I blurted out before I thought about what I was saying.

Rick laughed out loud.

What do you mean, you're not used to it? Anyhow, while we are standing here chatting, I think this chick is getting impatient to reach its home!

Ah! Okay.

I lead the siblings down my farm to the chicken coop. I opened the door for them, and we all went inside. It wasn't quite what you called a top star coop, but it was in a good state. The only thing it needed more, I decided, was to house a few chickens. That way, it would be loud enough to distract me from downhearted thoughts. I turned around and I saw Rick looking as if he suddenly remembered something.

Oh course! Rhea, I forgot that this chick needs a name! Go on and think of a name for it!

Ohhhh! I love the Naming of the Chicks, added Popuri excitedly.

I thought they were making a big fuss over a chick, _(the Naming of the Chicks?!) _but once I cast my eyes over the yellow blob, my heart melted in delight. It stared at me with those black pinpoints for eyes and it wiggled around in Rick's large hands. It _did _needed a name, I thought. I pondered for one more moment before the perfect name popped in my head.

I shall name this chick Link because it represents the bonding between us, I said. _A bonding I hope will never break_, I added to myself.

Oh it's a wonderful name! Now every time you look at it, you'll think about us, right?

Of course, Popuri. I couldn't think of another way to repay you. You see, I have nothing with me...

Oh! That reminds me that we should take you to the Supermarket later! That way you can go buy some seeds to plant, Rick interrupted.

Geez Rick, I think you just want to go and visit Karen!

Rick blushed at Popuri's words, but he rejected her comment. So Rick likes Karen, I thought. I just met Karen yesterday. She was attractive with her lime green eyes and her luscious blonde hair. I wouldn't be surprised if many boys wanted to court her. Maybe if I were her I would had lead a better life, but I bit down those bitter words.

The two siblings continued to exchange insults in the background. I smiled at their bickering, and I thought sadly to myself that it was too bad that they didn't know what the name Link also represented to me.

--

_I tossed his letter, now blotted with my tears into the roaring fire. I wished that the fire would be hungry enough to eat away all of my memories with him. Perhaps then, I would not be in the sad state that I am in now. Knotted hair...tear stained face...crumpled clothing...I managed to make a weak smile at the image I see in the mirror. The girl in the mirror was my only friend, the only one I could trust and that was the world I trapped myself in. Once I made the mistake to allow him to intrude. Those once wondrous memories he brought into my world were like flowers. They began by growing into beauties and happiness, but they all would wilt in time. _

_I remember the last time I saw him, and his dark, yet warm eyes with the flecks of brown hidden within them. My heart flew to my throat at the sight of him and my heart only pounded harder then. I wanted to run my hands through his hair, but I took the effort to force them to stay where they were. I wished I could get to know him better, but I was afraid to talk to him. I hoped that I could keep his image forever vivid in my mind, but I knew it would fade away in time. I wanted, I wished, and I hoped many things at that one moment, but my mind screamed out to walk away and to forget him. _

_No matter what my mind said, my heart's feelings glued my feet to the ground. I waited for him to turn around and when he did, I almost wept at the sheer beauty of him. He gave me a stunning smile, which was full of love and joy. From his face radiated hope and grace, and he opened his arms to me. I felt as if I finally found myself in the right place, where I belonged. Without hesitation, I allowed his arms to close around me and wrap me with protection. I wanted him to be my shelter and support, and that I wanted so bad._

_I also remembered the time when he gave me a puppy for my birthday. I named it after his nickname that his friends at school gave him,_ Link._ He was called that after he won the city's Best Dressed For Hallowe'en Competition, where he went as Link from the game. I sighed as I think of Link now. It grew a stomach tumour on its ninth birthday, and the cancer spread out to the rest of his vital organs. At least he led a long life. _

_I snapped from the memory, and returned to the bleakness in my room. I believed now that I must let no one else in, let no one damage this delicate balance in my life that I had now. Delicate, but lonely. Still, that was better than living in lies. Those who pretended to be my friend before were all liars. Oh, they still carried on their act, but now I could see through that wall of mist they created. Just when I needed them the most, they disappeared._

_He too, disappeared, leaving me alone. All alone...I was just so lonely._

_Vileness continued to rule my thoughts._

_And I allowed it to corrupt me._

_--_

**Aww thank you for your review Duckie-sempai ;D. Sorry that Rhea didn't meet Cliff in this chapter o_O I couldn't fit it in LOL. It'll happen in the next chapter, I promise XD.**

**HAHAH KATH!! LINKIE POO ;D :D **

**Anyhow! I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter! When I was writing the end, I got kinda depressed LOL. Happy Early New Years! :D HAHAH 2009 HERE I COME! **


	6. Her First Encounter

**Omg :D Thank you for those who reviewed!! I am so happy :D ~ So I tried to update as soon as possible! :D Happy New Year everyone by the way!! :D **

**Gah, I'm sorry Rhea is turning slightly out of character D; I'll try to fix it in this chapter LOL. :D I guess I was affected by sugar...and the winter celebrations! :D (whee, excuses for poor writing skills -hohohoh-). Anyhow~ I'll stop ranting now xD. Enjoy this chapter! Review, please :D. **

--

"'Would you tell me, please, which way I ought to go from here?'

'That depends a good deal on where you want to get to,' said the Cat.

'I don't much care where --' said Alice.

'Then it doesn't matter which way you go,' said the Cat.

'--so long as I get somewhere,' Alice added as an explanation."

Lewis Carroll, Alice's Adventures in Wonderland

--

It was late morning when I set out to the Supermarket with Rick and Popuri. As we walked, I noticed the pleasant environment of the town. It was, indeed, quite a change from the city's gray sky. Car honks were replaced by the peaceful noises of nearby inhabitants, animals included. The sweet, green trees swayed from the light breeze. I was at peace.

After a few minutes, we reached our destination. Popuri and Rick lead me inside the small building. The Supermarket was lined with striped, green walls and wooden flooring. All the products were displayed on long, blue counters. I recognized Karen, and her dad, Jeff. He was a short man with black hair, dressed formally. He stood behind the check out counter, and I saw him cleaning it with a cloth. Suddenly, Karen came before me and greeted me with a smile.

Hey Karen, Rick said. Popuri and I are just coming over so Rhea can buy some seeds.

Hi, Karen replied pleasantly. So you need some seeds? How about I help you out!

Okay-, I started saying.

I was about to thank her too, but she cut off my sentence.

Wait here, I'm going to ask my dad something.

She added a wink with that. I was startled. After what looked like a scene of pleading and low voices, Karen returned with a vivid green bag in her hands. She looked extremely pleased with herself.

Here you go! This is a bag of grass which you can cut when it grows to the right height, as feed for your animals.

Thank you, I said with gratitude.

The strange gesture of kindness coming from the townspeople was still new to me. Something unknown, and I was slightly scared of it. Could it all be an act? The familiar old doubt sprang into my mind and launched into action. Perhaps they wanted to me to trust them so they could have the pleasure of breaking me apart afterwards. Did they really want me in their town - was I an intruder to them? This all sounded silly, even in my mind, but I was afraid of giving myself to hope of new friendship. Surely I would be safer if I stayed alone in the cage I created? Despite my growing fear, I tried to smile at the group in front of me to reassure them that I was fine. I should be more careful to hide my emotions from my face, the next time.

For the next few minutes, I looked around the shop to see if I needed anything else while Popuri and Rick had a light conversation with Karen. When I was done, the three friends dragged me along to the church. As I pushed my weight against the wooden door, I felt an unexpected tingle of excitement. I did not know why. Perhaps I felt as if the church door resembled the opening to the next adventure in my life. Nevertheless, I tried unsuccessfully to ignore the strange sensation. Little did I know, that something behind that door was going to give me one of the greatest shock in my life.

--

_I thought back at the times when my father was an alcoholic. Those were harsh times, but it must had been worst for my father...to think back..._

_Night crawled by and I waited anxiously by the window, peering through the blinds once in a while. I was waiting for my father's return home. Many nights had passed like this, and I learned to just wait patiently with clean towels and a bucket in my hands. The bright moon was half way covered by the dismal, gray clouds, and all was still. I continued standing there on the cold cement floor, motionless. __Waiting._

_-__-_

Hey Carter! Popuri yelled out.

Popuri! You know you should not yell in the Church.

Ah, sorry Carter. But hey! Look at who I brought over!

Carter gave a respectful bow towards us.

Hello Karen, Rick, Rhea. It's a beautiful day today, he said.

Yes, it is, I replied.

He smiled.

I'm glad you decided to come and visit me! I hope you find this a peaceful place, like Cliff does.

Cliff?

My heart skipped a beat at the name.

I see you haven't met him yet. He's right over there, but I think he's still praying - even Popuri didn't distract him, Carter joked. He has trouble opening up to people though. He's a nice guy though.

I followed with my eyes to the direction Carter gestured. I saw a flow of long, brown hair collected at the neck of the person named Cliff. It was all tucked in nicely into a ponytail. He wore a sleeveless shirt under a light brown vest, the same colour as his hair. Carter tapped his shoulder gently and he glanced up in my direction.

His dark, yet warm eyes with the flecks of brown hidden within them met my clear, blue eyes.

Tears gathered around my eyes. My heart painfully stopped, and I mustered all my courage to intake a breath of air.

--

_A knock finally sounded at the door, and I opened it to allow them to come in. A young man and one of an older age came through the door and stopped by the table. I already put out two chairs for them. _

_Sit down, I said._

_My father grunted and made a quick motion for the bucket. I silently handed it to him wtih the towels, and the young man helped my father by heaving him upright. Vomit disposited itself in the bucket and my father, with his coloured cheeks, made a strained face. The young man quickly cleaned him up, as the best he can. My father laid a hand on his forehead and decided to spend the night on the table. His eyelids closed over his eyes, and he slipped off to sleep. _

_Through the darkness, I saw the brightness of the young man's eyes and the faint outline of his body. I nodded my thanks at him. _

_ -- _

I ignored the curious looks shot at me, and grabbed my belongings. With all the dignity I could summon, I turned around, and walked through those doors, into the light.

--

_I opened my mouth to say something, but he shook his head at me. I glanced at my father, and I understood his message. Perhaps it would be better if we talked somewhere else. I took his hand, and slipped outside. I inhaled the cold, night air and smiled at him. He raised an eyebrow at me, and puckered his lips. I laughed at the sight, and punched his arms playfully. He chuckled then, too, and gathered me in his arms. I hugged him tightly, and said,_

_Oh_ Cliff,_ what will I ever do without you?_

_--_

**:D Thank you LOTS for your LOVELY reviews: [and sorry for any spelling mistakes. no spell check. -coughs-]**

**Devilishduck - **Hahah, ty. XD I'm getting used to writing 2009 :D Already! :D -ohohoho- Ash and Kit must just get used to Linkie poo :D AND HIS AWESOMENESS HAHAH. Omg. Doctor. o_o. And the. Um. Love scene. -faints-

**DemonPanther **- Noooos! I wished I could read your long review D: Hahaha, gorey you say huh... :D -lightbulb flashes- Huh. I wonder what did the cat had to do with it :D LOL. ZELINK SOUNDS AWESOME!! ALL FANCY FOR 'THE LINK'. LOL XD Reference to KUNK FOO PANDA (LOL KATH. LOL.) "I'm not a fat panda, I'm THE fat panda."

**chayaa-chan **- ;_; Thank-you! -is extremely happy that some one likes my story- I SHALL TRY TO UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE -VOWS- (coughing is heard in the background) XD Happy New Year, by the way! :D Did you have fun over the holiddays? I just euhh kinda a) eat b) sleep um. and thats about it. -hohohoh- :D

** iChocoLove **- I'm very afraid for the moment that you go to a hospital...very... D: YOU CAN'T DENY MY RIGHT TO BITE HIS AWESOME THUMB -bites some more- Uh... did you mean to say -Hugs Link the Cool Elf and Showers Him with Flowers-? :D Hhahahaha. Corupt? LOL. I was writing it, and suddenly I thought of the Demons from Wayfarer Redemption (is that how you spell it?) and yeahh ahhaha. 'corruption' :D


End file.
